


Fart

by Anonymous



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 17:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15490632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: America gains a new president in the most unexpected way.





	Fart

President Trump gave a speech at The White House yesterday morning.

However, the speech was interrupted by Hillary Clinton and Bernie Sanders.

"They were planning to overthrow Trump." said one witness.

Trump laughed and said "One of you can be president if...you beat me in a farting contest."

People were shocked at what he said.

Some didn't believe him.

But Trump was being honest because he lifted up his leg and let out a loud fart.

Hillary had closed her eyes and clenched her fists.

Bernie was next and his fart reportedly ended in a splat.

Bernie had pooped his pants and waddled away.

Hillary was next and she bent over and pushed out the loudest fart in history.

Her fart had shook the entire country.

That's right, the nationwide "earthquake" was just Hillary Clinton farting.

After finishing, Hillary gave a smug smile as Trump stood there with his mouth wide open.

Hillary Clinton was now president.

Some people think she should see a doctor.

Others think that her fart was amazing.

But one thing is clear, we have a new president.


End file.
